


欲谷 番外篇09

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	欲谷 番外篇09

“五个月没事的”  
“下午问医生了”

Omega在孕期时雄性激素分泌比平时多2-3倍，从孕期两个月时体姿就发生了不一样的变化，双峰涨大圆润，时不时垂下来晃动，好看的胸型不穿内衣就能挤出条缝，这也是为什么文星伊有时会逃避和她同房，先看着她入睡再挪去书房。

虽说不会自主发情，主动渴望性事找她的Alpha索要也不过分。

“真的…”  
“啊……”  
“别撸了”

文星伊死死捏着枕头，金容仙的手一直不安分在内裤外套弄抓Alpha的龟头。

为了避免意外的发生，文星伊刻意扼断脑海里的淫虫，她也有这么被动的一天。

“你不想进来吗”  
“里面好湿…”  
“你好硬……”  
“慢点没事的…”  
“你就想让我忍着吗”

“我忍不了”

金容仙在她耳边一直余音挑骚撩拨文星伊，偷偷从被子里钻进她怀里，舔弄着文星伊的锁骨，细吻顺着骨廓洒入皮囊下的每一粒细胞。

下体隔着衣物紧紧相互顶住，巨物炽热地灼烧感抵在她们腿缝之间，她不敢用腹力贴着，怕压到金容仙，二人现在在床上交缠的姿势成了小Y字形。

隔着衣物磨蹭了一会，隐秘部位相互摩擦传电，硬物让敏感的花穴达到了小阵痉挛，不温不火的酥麻感传遍全身，

金容仙后背垫了两个枕头靠在正中间床头，文星伊脱掉内裤，跨间膨胀的肉棒一下子弹到了金容仙红晕的脸上。

“舔”

“舔它”

居高临下的文星伊看着伪装成柔弱不好意思的金容仙，温热的气语打在粉嫩伞头处，抬头眼神直勾勾地和她对视，

“总裁大人……”  
“我不会”

文星伊轻轻掐着金容仙的脖子，撸动了两下分身强行塞进她口中，扑面而来，只能含住半根，金容仙伸出舌头舔了舔青筋缭绕的性器。

包裹温暖下的挑逗由慢变快，头又往前探了探，口水不停将棒柱打湿，吞吞吐吐地向口中送入又送出，

“吸它”

金容仙听罢后，将刚才打转的舔舐改成用力吸吮，海绵体被她紧紧吸着不松口，血液集中朝下聚集。

文星伊耳尖逐渐发红，半弯着腰扶住床头栏杆，明显受不住腺体在她口中又涨大了一圈的刺激感，胸口砰砰跳个不停，唇舌和腺体间不留一丝缝隙。

“唔——嗯—”  
“爽……”

金容仙感受到上身的她整个人都在发颤，突然一动不动停止了口中动作，将肉柱吐出来，

“谁是荡妇？”

紧密的口交让文星伊快喘不上气，她呼吸了几口氧气，

看那个人没答复，金容仙没等她停歇多久，一只手握住后半根，另一只手挡着文星伊的后背不让她走，随着节奏来回撸动，又放进口中，像在舔冰淇淋。

“啊！……”  
“唔…”  
“太 …**………”

小肉孔里渗出了一点点腥味的液体，看着文星伊紧蹙的眉头她感受到她快射了，她知道她也憋了很久，耐不了刺激才会早射地快一些，前几个月两个人为了小心，更何况奶奶也有额外叮嘱，不敢做这些荤事。

小舌最后用力转了几圈，颗粒感抚着娇嫩的细肉，文星伊粗喘声越来越沉重，一股股浓精射进金容仙口中，

“啊！…嗯！……”  
舌面上，齿缝间，舌根下。

特有的甜咸味粘腻白汁，舌头圈住浓浓精液，搅和在一起，伸出舌面示意给文星伊看她的杰作，然后笑盈盈地一滴不剩全部吞入咽进口中。

根本不需要再蓄电，仅是金容仙先一步她的挑衅宣战又让文星伊的下体硬得飞起。

三下两下脱掉金容仙的长睡裙，文星伊的目光全聚集在那两个一抖一抖地奶团，粉色乳晕扩大了一圈，尖头挺立，向下看是圆隆光滑的肚子，那个地带属于她们俩未出世的宝宝，不知道他现在是在睡觉呢，还是在肚里转圈。

一想到在金容仙身子里可以肆意嚣张，还有她刚刚下战的样子，她无法靠自己解决如此火热的欲望，

“我也忍不住了！”

分开金容仙双腿，蕾丝内裤上早渗出一片潮湿，手指抠了抠湿润的布料，肉缝黏住布料，惹得金容仙闭上眼睛直哼哼，托着孕肚在床上摆来摆去，

脱下内裤塞了一根手指进去，摸到上壁一颗软豆揉动调戏她，泛滥成灾的海洋是真的让她娇羞不已，

双腿折起撑在床面上，花蕊暴露性器前，文星伊跪着扶着她的大腿缓缓将硬邦邦的肉身塞进甬道里，

“嗯……”

金容仙轻轻皱眉，想要的就是这个。

“感觉不对就跟我说…容……”  
“我会慢一点…”  
“啊………好…软.. 热…”

金容仙摊开双臂想让文星伊压上来抱着她进去，这样她可以攀着文星伊的颈、后背，她最喜欢这个姿势，高潮时在她身下让她很有安全感，也能抚摸到文星伊紧致腰线的肌肉。

“我要抱抱”

随后将整根全部塞入，浅尝辄止的滋味束缚了有力的枪身，摸了把金容仙大腿，清脆的掌音落在细腿旁

————啪

“不能压着宝宝…”  
“你坐上来吧”

“那我坐上来后不想自己动，累”

“我动”

金容仙撑着床垫起来，文星伊横躺在床中间，两个性器就算在换姿势时也不舍得分离，慢慢地直贯而坐，

文星伊折起腿让她靠着，减少劳累，缓缓摩擦交合着，每一毫米都紧张地，一点点抬起臀部往里顶弄，像第一次进去金容仙的身体给她开苞，可比第一次温柔多了。

“哈…嗯……”  
“医生还说……这样对扩张产道有益处…”

金容仙的双腿张到极限，上下交合的性爱姿势颠鸾倒凤，Alpha抽动的速度缓慢，怀孕的Omega甚至能敏感地感受到茎根的形状，粗长的家伙在她体内有力不已。

“啊…嗯嗯……啊……”

“嘘……”  
“宝宝会听到的…”  
“啊…容……”

“他听不见……”  
“好舒服星…可不可以…”  
“再深点……”

“啊…啊……嗯嗯…—————”

文星伊也突然在金容仙刚欢快叫床时停下抽插，摆弄起旁边的手机。

“你干嘛呢……？”

靠在文星伊腿上的金容仙额头上渗出了几滴汗珠，对这行为迷惑了

“我在查…”  
“不戴套可以吗……”  
“能弄里面吗”

“能吧…”

文星伊滑了好几个网页，金容仙还坐在挺拔的东西上，就这么干坐着等她，尴尬至极，湿塌塌的粘稠让她倍感焦急。

“好了没”

“怀孕4个月后有性生活是可以射进去的”  
“怀孕期间同房是不能内射的，会导致腹痛现象，严重的有可能会流产早产…………”  
“这也太吓人了”

“网上就是个小感冒也能把人说死”

“我打电话问问主要负责你的医生”

“都这个点了别打扰人家”  
“万一告诉奶奶了呢”

“要不别做了”

“文星伊！”  
“不行！”

“来继续”

“你找套去”

“咱们好久没用过了”  
“好像家里没有啊”

“那现在要怎样”  
“你又快射了？”

“那倒没有”

“忍不住前出来”

金容仙收缩了下阴道夹住里面的巨物前后摇了摇，夺走手机丢到一边，让文星伊专注回来，盛情邀约文星伊在里面为之曳舞，Omega在怀孕时开放难忍

文星伊双手扶着她的孕肚小幅度抽插，金容仙满脸红晕仰着头脱口呻吟，坚硬的东西研磨她的g点，搅动的水声淋淋作响，

二十分钟后又拍了拍金容仙的屁股，她从她跨间下来，两个人随后搂在一起侧身做起来。

小时候拍屁股是该打针，长大后拍屁股是该换姿势了。

这个体位让Alpha插动地更加方便，颈后强烈的信息素，以及沿着腿根滑下的蜜液，从文星伊的角度看到金容仙嫩白的肩背到臀线条性感地不得了，她忍不住全力挺身耸动。

意乱情迷中她还不忘“照顾”手里柔软的乳房，金容仙眯着眼哼哼唧唧，像是抱怨的撒娇，又上赶着把它们往文星伊手中送。

“孩子出生后……”  
“我也想尝尝是什么味道”

“嗯……？”

“奶”

“嗯………”  
“滚…”

Alpha的舌尖在颈后打转啃咬，Omega忍不住战栗的身心化成一滩春水，只要是文星伊不论什么姿势都给予金容仙无上的幸福和偏心。

金容仙在缓慢的抽插中到达痉挛顶峰，几秒高潮收缩的频率夹紧文星伊的性器，蜷着身子喘息又欢愉，她在她身后强忍颤抖着，等余潮过去后才拔出，

低着嗓音瞄准着金容仙薄薄的孕肚急速套弄，

“啊……唔…啊西……”

快感一波波激射在双乳上，孕肚上，事后累得她双手撑在金容仙身体两旁，缓慢进行来的高潮原来这么难，费时这么久，文星伊觉得整个腰肢顶弄地要废了。

“开心了吧”

金容仙抚着她的脸颊，昏黄的床头灯旁的墙壁是二人灼身过头后的剪影。

“开心”  
“超开心”

肚子里的宝宝踢了她一脚，皱了道眉有些吃痛地掐着文星伊的小臂，

“啊！他又踢我了！”

文星伊赶忙凑耳朵贴上去，真有律动的咕噜咕噜声儿，眼眸里满是自豪和感动，

“你刚叫的太大声了”  
“吵到他了”

“我没叫”

“录音了”  
“标题输什么好呢…”  
“你五个月时妈咪给你唱的歌”

“手机给我！”

“才不给你”

性最虚而不假的秘密成分竟然是爱，

你拿纸巾擦肚脐的样子很迷人，但是你咽下去的样子更加驯服我，你是我的。


End file.
